overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier: 76/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "We're all soldiers now." Mid-game Swap * "Soldier: 76 reporting for duty." Respawning * "I'm not a young man anymore." * "Knock me down, and I'll keep getting back up." * "The war goes on." Using Abilities Biotic Field * "Get over here and heal up!" * "Come here and get stabilized." * "Team, heal up here." Tactical Visor * "I've got you in my sights." (Self/hostile) * "Tactical Visor activated" (Friendly) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "I've still got it." (default) * "Young punks. Get off my lawn." * "I'm an army of one." * "I didn't start this war, but I'm damn sure gonna finish it." * "Not on my watch." * "Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away." * "Smells like victory." * "That's 'sir' to you." * "What are you lookin' at?" * "I'm the one who gets his job done. I'm thinkin' you're the other one." * "You didn't make the cut." Kills * "A tactical necessity." * "Get out of my way or I'll run you over." Killing Reaper * "Someone had to do it." Killing Reinhardt * "Always overconfident." Pre-game lines *''"Quit screwing around and get ready to move!"'' On Dorado * "Los Muertos is a cancer on this city." * "I wanna know what LumériCo's been up to." On Route 66 * "Reyes should cleaned up the Deadlock Gang a long time ago." On Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "Lot of memories of this place. They weren't all bad." * "'Bring back Overwatch'. ...what's the point?" Pre-Game Conversations With Ana Ana: For a man of your years, you're looking pretty good, Jack! Soldier: 76: Well, all that stuff they pumped into me has to be good for something. Soldier: 76: I feel a lot better having you watch my back. Ana: We all need someone we can trust, Jack. Soldier: 76: Ana, we all thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell me? Ana: You of all people are going to ask me that? Ana: Seems like neither of us like being dead very much. Soldier: 76: Old soldiers are hard to kill. Ana: What are you going to do when the fighting's over Jack? Soldier: 76: I'm a soldier, Ana. Retirement doesn't suit me. Soldier: 76: Admit it, Ana, this is better than retirement. Ana: You haven't been to Hawaii, have you? Soldier: 76: You know, I still owe you for saving my life that one time. Ana: That one time? You mean Egypt? Or the time in Russia? Or Brazil? With Pharah Soldier: 76: Your mother would've been proud of you. Pharah: You didn't know my mother very well, then. With Reaper Soldier: 76: You sure take to this bad guy thing easily, don't ya? Reaper: And you sure know how to play boy scout. Soldier: 76: Aren't you supposed to be dead? Reaper: Didn't take. Soldier: 76: One of these days someone is gonna to put an end to you. Reaper: I'd like to see them try. With Winston Soldier: 76: You really think you can do my job? Winston: Someone has to. Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 Age before beauty, I guess you’re coming in third. And stay down. And try not to get yourselves killed out there. Anyone else want to do their jobs today? Move the payload! At ease. Back in my day we’d have this payload delivered already. Being a heroes not all its cracked up to be. Dismissed. Enemies reengaging. Enemy contact. Enemy turret sighted. An eye for an eye. Find that damn teleporter. Find their teleporter. Form up on the payload, move it out! Get in there. Get the payload moving. Get these jokers off my point. Going on the attack. Good choice. I could use some new gear. I don’t play by the rules anymore. I don’t quit till the fights done. I don’t tolerate defeat, get on the attack now! I hate sitting on the sidelines. I love the smell of pulse ammunitions in the morning. I need healing. I read you. I’m a hard man to kill. I’m going in. I’m just doing my job. I’m just getting started. I’m not in it for the glory. I’m on defense. It’s on me now. I could do this with my eyes closed. I need armor. I’ll try to repay the favor. I’m taking the objective, get over here! I’ve got a long memory. I’ve got your back. Justice is its own reward. Keep your heads down. Lights out. Locking down the objective, rally to me. Let’s get this done. Mission ain’t over yet. My ultimate is ready. Never leave a teammate behind. No one else is going to do it for us. Attack! Not dead yet. Omnics don’t surf. Patched up. Old habits die hard. Payload secured. Move out. Payload’s on the move. Intercept it. Payload en route, stop it! Powered up Priority target Push the attack now! We’re going to lose. Quit screwing around and get ready to move. Resistance neutralized. Respect the man, not the rank. Securing the objective. Should have kept your head down.. Sniper, keep your heads down. Stay frosty Still playing soldier I see. Tactical visor ready for deployment. Target rich environment. This old dog can still learn new tricks. This old dogs learned a few tricks. Those days are over. That payload’s not going anywhere. The fight ain’t over yet. The mission’s all that matters. That payload’s not going to deliver itself. The war goes on. They ain’t winning on my watch. Push them back! They’re over here. Time to resupply Watch your six. Watch your backsides. We’re all soldiers now. What are you looking at? Why are we stopped? Get the lead out and move this payload. We all got it coming. We need a healer. Would have been better to let this all go. You can keep your medals and accommodations. You don’t want to go to war with me. You got a lot to learn. You have something to say, say it. You must be mistaken. You trying to impress me? You fought with honor, kid. You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Category:Quotes